


Month of May

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sea of black gowns and yellow tassels sits vibrantly against the green grass of the football field while parents and loved ones settle in the surrounding bleachers. Pomp and Circumstance crackles through the stadium speakers, the song only rivaled by the dull chatter and giggles of hundreds of high school seniors and the reading of each individual name as they approach the stage. </p>
<p>It's graduation day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Month of May

A sea of black gowns and yellow tassels sits vibrantly against the green grass of the football field while parents and loved ones settle in the surrounding bleachers.  _Pomp and Circumstance_ crackles through the stadium speakers, the song only rivaled by the dull chatter and giggles of hundreds of high school seniors and the reading of each individual name as they approach the stage. 

The wait is tedious but around the time they get to the “N’s”, Dean’s attention revives. Green eyes scan over the line forming near the steps and settle on Castiel who is fussing over one of the buttons on his gown and trying to get his tassel to stay in place at the same time. Dean huffs out a quiet laugh while watching his boyfriend, his fleeting happiness and amusement manifesting itself as a proud smile when Cas finally looks up. 

Castiel smiles back, all teeth and pink gums, and waves shyly once his eyes find Dean’s. The special, valedictorian stole hanging over his shoulders contrasts beautifully against his black gown—a symbol of his efforts, influence, and intelligence both in and out of the classroom. 

Dean doesn’t know how he got so lucky and while Castiel ascends the stairs, all Dean can do is muse over the day they met.

_They had bumped into each other in the hallway. Somewhere in the commotion, one of Dean’s books had found it’s way into Castiel’s possession—it wasn’t just any book, though. It was a journal. Cas hadn’t intended to open it, much less read it, but after accidentally knocking it off of his desk and accidentally flipping it to the the first page, he succumbed to his curiosity._

_That night, he abandoned his AP Calculus homework for a lesson in Dean Winchester._

_He learned that Dean’s favorite song was Ramble On by Led Zeppelin. He learned that Dean’s favorite food was cheeseburgers and that his favorite dessert was pie. He learned that Dean loved his little brother Sammy more than life itself. He learned that Dean’s abrasiveness at school stemmed from a troubled family life and absent father. He learned that Dean loved classic cars. He learned that Dean was really good at drawing dinosaurs and werewolves._

_It was two in the morning by the time Castiel had fallen asleep and he had barely made a dent in the journal. The next day, when he had reluctantly returned it, Dean had coaxed the truth out of him with a domineering stare and a shove against the lockers that left them too close for comfort. That’s all it took for Cas to come clean and tell him, in amazingly clear detail, what he had read—everything from the entry about Sam scoring a goal at his soccer game to how much he missed his mother. At that point Castiel was certain Dean was going to break his nose and give him the swirly of a lifetime but to his surprise, Dean…kissed him._

_It wasn’t like the movies, so sweet and passionate—it was hard and demanding and bordering on desperate. Castiel froze, heart plummeting somewhere near his small intestine, and instinctively grabbed onto Dean’s arms, not pushing him away but holding him in place. By the time his brain had registered what was happening, Dean was pulling back. The pained look on his face made Castiel’s breath catch in his throat. It lingered from the moment he breathed out an apology to when he abruptly turned and stalked down the hall._

_They didn’t talk for a few days after that and the few classes that they shared were incredibly awkward. It wasn’t until they were forced to partner up in Home Ec that they acknowledged whatever the hell had happened in the hallway the week before. There wasn’t so much talking at first—mostly a lot of making out in the supply closet and heavy petting in the backseat of the Impala—but somewhere down the line, Dean had not only forgave Cas for the breach of privacy…he let him in._

_It wasn’t long after they established their relationship that Dean’s quality of life started to improve. His grades got better, he was nicer to his peers and instructors, and he finally started to accept his potential. Castiel became the breath of fresh air in his otherwise polluted existence—the one to pull him to the surface in the nick of time—and for that, Dean was eternally grateful._

"Castiel Novak!"

The principle’s voice boomed into the microphone, snapping Dean from his pleasant reverie in time to see Cas shake hands and collect his diploma. Somewhere in the crowd, he hears some particularly enthusiastic clapping and an obnoxious string of whistles and woos, and laughs, knowing Castiel’s brothers are making a scene. He joins in, actually standing from his seat and whistling, grinning wide when Castiel blushes and shakes his head while trying to stifle his own laughter. 

Now it’s Castiel’s turn to wait. 

 

Cas inwardly curses Dean for having a last name that starts with a “W” as the Parker’s and Ramirez’s cross the stage but the wait is worth it. They spend the minutes between turns staring at each other and making stupid faces. Dean starts out as confident and cocky as always but as his name approaches, Cas can sense his apprehensiveness mounting. Just before Dean’s row is signaled, Castiel blows him a kiss; it seems to hold him over during his short walk to the stage.

While Dean stands in line, scratching at a mysterious stain on his gown, Cas sits back and watches, practically radiating with joy and adoration for the—according to the oblivious girl beside him—green-eyed hottie fifth in line. 

It’s at that moment Cas realizes how much they’ve grown from the frisky freshmen they were. 

_Dean had the guy pinned against the pavement by the throat, beaten and bloodied and begging. All it had taken was one rough shove to Castiel’s shoulder and a mutter of the word, ‘faggot’ for Dean to lose his shit. Cas had spent the better part of the fight trying to get Dean to stop but ultimately, the staff had stepped in and separated the two of them. They were both suspended and given two weeks of detention—the other guy went through sensitivity counseling while Dean was forced into the school’s anger management program._

_As much as Dean hated to talk about his feelings, the therapy was good for him and good for his relationships—not only with Cas but with his brother and father. He was still uncomfortable, he still fumbled on his words, but what was important was that he put forth the effort._

_Things didn’t get better overnight but they certainly improved. Dean abandoned his motto of ‘punch first, ask questions later’ and learned to communicate. Castiel appreciated it—especially during the first time Dean had told him he loved him…which coincidentally was also the first night they had sex._

Castiel is actually grateful when one of the many circling beach balls hits him square in the face—mostly because if he continued to dwell on the first time they consummated he and Dean’s relationship, he’d be sporting a wicked tent in his gown. 

He blinks and grasps the multicolored ball between his palms before actively seeking Dean out again. When Dean hits the stairs, Cas tosses the ball back and stands, folding his hands near his mouth and smiling big.

"Dean Winchester!"

There’s not a word grand enough to describe what Cas feels when Dean’s name is finally called. For the brief moment when they lock eyes across the crowd, everyone around them seems to blur; for that brief moment, it’s just the two of them. Apparently, the fantasy is mutual because Dean makes no immediate effort to move when the next graduate is announced ; he just stands there, smacking his bubblegum and grinning at Cas like he’s his fucking universe. It takes the principle’s throat clearing the bring him back to reality. 

The murmured ‘ _oh fuck,’_ Dean lets out is picked up by the microphone easily and earns him a roaring laugh from the other students, a snort from one of the instructors on stage, and a couple of stern glares from the rest of the staff. Somewhere in the audience, Sam is shouting and Bobby is undoubtedly wiping away a tear…and John is watching from the railing, stoic on the outside but overwhelmed with pride and respect for his eldest son on the inside. 

Castiel claps and actually stands on his chair to see over the heads of his classmates, making sure Dean sees him cheering and making sure Dean knows how loved he is. 

By the end of the ceremony, both the students and supporters are relieved it’s over. It’s a bit of a struggle to find each other in the masses but when Dean and Cas spot one another in the clearing beneath the grandstand, that true sense of closure finally surfaces. 

Dean scoops Cas up easily once he’s within reach, holding him under his backside and grinning when their foreheads knock together clumsily. 

"Congratulations, Mr. Novak," he murmurs, already pecking his lips fervently. 

Castiel giggles and drapes his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders, pressing into each of his kisses with blind affection. “Congratulations, Mr. Winchester,” he replies with a straining smile. 

"Oh my god, get a room," a disembodied yet familiar voice chimes from a few feet away. Sam is standing there, smiling and rolling his eyes simultaneously with Bobby and Castiel’s brothers in tow. 

Gabriel shields Sam’s eyes dramatically and tsks with a shake of his head. “Animals, the both of you,” he says, trying to stifle a smile.

There’s a brief exchange of congratulations, a whole lot of hugs and kisses, and even more laughs between the eight of them. By the time the other students start to disperse, Dean’s jaw is sore from smiling so much and Castiel’s ribs hurt from laughing. 

Somewhere down the line somebody suggests they grab a quick dinner at the local pizza parlor and that’s where they end up spending the rest of the evening. Michael and Raphael tag along but leave early—they both flew in for the ceremony and that’s what counts. At the table, Luci and Bobby try to see who can finish the pitcher of beer the fastest—Lucifer learns not to underestimate Bobby just because of his age. In the arcade, Gabriel tries to school Sam at air hockey and fails miserably—but that doesn’t keep him from challenging him to another game. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas hide out in the photo booth, taking pictures but mostly just making out. 

Cas stares at the photo strip the entire way back to Bobby’s place, the pictures illuminated by the passing street lamps and the moonlight pouring in through the window. The first is the two of them smiling candidly, Castiel’s showing his teeth and Dean eyes are crinkly at the corners. The second is of them making the most serious faces they can muster, lips pursed and brows hardened dramatically. The third shows them striking silly poses, Cas with his tongue out and his thumb pressed to the bulb of his nose and Dean with his fingers hooked in his mouth and his eyes crossed. The fourth is what ultimately jumps the strip from PG to PG-13 since it’s not of their faces at all—just Cas’ back to the camera, graduation gown hauled up over his ass with Dean’s hand down the back of his pants. 

Cas snorts at the final picture and shakes his head before tucking it away safely in the dashboard. They arrive back at Dean’s temporary home around the same time Bobby and Sam do; however, considering it’s almost midnight, they all retire to their respective rooms relatively quickly. Dean, blissfully ignoring the fact that his baby brother is almost fifteen, makes sure Sam is tucked in without actually tucking him in. 

"Hey Dean," Sam yawns, pulling the covers up and slipping beneath them. 

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean replies, taking a seat at the edge of his bed and twisting to face him. 

"I’m really proud of you," Sam says after a thoughtful pause. He knows Dean’s no good with sappy, cliche moments of brotherly love but now is as good as a time as any to remind Dean of what he’s accomplished. Sam’s not an idiot, though—he can tell from the way Dean’s expression drops momentarily that he’s struck a chord. 

"Aw, shucks, Sam. You been watching  _Sixteen Candles_ again or something?” Dean jokes, quick to dilute the seriousness of the conversation with humor. 

"Shut up for a second, okay? Sam laughs, wringing the blanket between his hands, "just let me talk." His lips lift at the corners when Dean concedes with a sigh and faces him fully, eyebrows raised knowingly. "It wasn’t until I started high school that I realized there aren’t a lot of brothers like you, who go…above and beyond, you know?" Sam goes quiet and sucks in his lips briefly, "I just really appreciate everything you do for me…for us and I think you should be really proud of yourself, too," he finally concludes, giving his brother a look bordering on puppy eyes and a sleepy smile. 

Needless to say, the expression on Sam’s face makes Dean melt. He smiles sadly and huffs out a weak laugh before reaching over to ruffle his brother’s hair. “Thanks, Sam,” he says genuinely before tapping his cheek and pushing off of the bed. “Three more years and you’ll be walking that stage too. Actually, probably two at the rate you’re going,” Dean lets out with a laugh, glancing over his shoulder once he reaches the door frame. “Goodnight, Sammy,” he says just before shutting off the nights. 

As he makes his way down the hall towards Bobby’s study, his phone vibrates in his back pocket. He pauses mid step when he sees the text message flash across the screen, the contact reading: Dad. He’s hesitant to open it but does it anyway, cautiously scanning the text and half expecting some belligerent, jumbled message courtesy of Jack Daniels. However, that expectation makes his heart drop that much harder when he’s done reading. 

_"I’m so grateful and proud to call you my son."_

Dean reads over it at least a dozen times before he realizes he’s still standing in the middle of the hall on the verge of tears. It’s not much, especially to an outsider looking in, but it’s something; it’s more than he had.

When he makes his way back to his room after saying a quick goodnight and thank you to Bobby, Dean’s practically beaming. Between the ceremony, the evening at the pizza place, the brief heart-to-heart with Sammy, and hearing praise from both Bobby and his father, Dean is positive the day can’t get any better. 

Castiel shows him otherwise. 

"Hey there, stud," Cas practically purrs from his spot on the bed. He’s laying over the sheets, one arm tucked behind his head and the other draped lazily over his abdomen, completely naked save for the graduation cap placed strategically over his genitals and the valedictorian sash draped oer his bare shoulders. 

"Oh fuck," Dean gapes. His eyes widen and rake over Castiel’s flawless form, admiring everything from the soles of his feet to the disheveled, brown hair at the top of his head. "My boy. Mr. Valedictorian," Dean says with a brash smile, already stepping towards the bed and shucking off the clothes he’d been wearing under his gown. He grips Cas’ ankles once he’s within reach and tugs him down towards the foot of the bed while simultaneously leaning over him until they are eye to eye. "You looked so good up there, baby…when you were givin’ your speech," Dean whispers while pressing sluggish kisses to Cas’ neck and jaw. "Love it when you get all riled up like that," he admitted, growling while sinking his teeth into the junction between the other’s shoulder and neck.

Castiel giggles and squirms under Dean’s lips and teeth, dragging blunt nails down his strong back and basking in his lover’s praise. While he knows there is some truth to Dean’s words—the evidence is imprinted in a memory of the second floor bathroom of the Science building after Dean sat through one of his debates—he’s learned his boyfriends tactics by now. That said, he doesn’t even think about telling him to cut it out; a little ego stroking never hurt anyone. 

"Mn, you didn’t look too bad yourself," Cas responds with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows, urging Dean’s chin up with a delicate brush of his fingertips beneath his jaw. Smiling, he takes Dean’s face between his hands and whispers, "I’m so proud of you." Dean’s been hearing those words all day but Cas’ is the straw that breaks the camel’s back. 

Gulping audibly, Dean smiles weak and narrows his eyes, leaning in to affectionately nudge his nose against his Castiel’s. “Couldn’t have done it without your help, Cas. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know where I’d—”

"You would have found a way. You would have made it work. You always do, Dean. That’s what makes you…you," Cas interrupts, pecking Dean’s lips chastely. "I just gave you a nudge in the right direction…" he pauses when Dean kisses him again, "…after grossly invading your privacy." He flashes Dean a cheeky grin and gasps when the other’s fingers venture up his sides to tickle his underarms. 

Cas’ laughter is only silenced by Dean’s lips and firm hand against his groin. He hums into the kiss and chuckles lowly Dean plucks the hat from the mattress and plops it onto his head. Castiel blows the tassel out of his face when they part and slides his hands up and down Dean’s back while they continue to exchange unhurried kisses between giddy smiles and soft sighs. 

It’s not long before their foreplay intensifies and their energy is refocused solely towards exploration and pleasure. Castiel’s hands roam over Dean’s chest, mapping over his pronounced pectorals while rubbing circles into his obliques with his thumbs. He spreads his legs accommodatingly as Dean’s sits back on his knees and drags his hand down Cas’ middle, grazing his hardening manhood before delving lower to skim over his milky thighs. 

"What is it, babe?" Dean coos knowingly when Cas whimpers and shifts his hips. He grins when Cas responds by grabbing his wrist and urging his hand lower rather than telling him verbally. As much as Dean likes to tease, he doesn’t have it in him to hold back tonight; Castiel has been so supportive and sweet the entire day and Dean wants to give him anything and everything. 

He pauses only to retrieve the lube from the nightstand but before long he’s seated between Castiel’s legs again, three fingers working his hole and his free hand jerking his swollen cock. His strokes are slick and wet with a mixture of lubrication and precome that dribbles down over his tight balls and makes Dean’s fingers slip in and out of him easily. Cas is a writhing mess of sweat shined limbs and jagged breaths from Dean’s dual stimulation and each brush against his prostate has him practically mewling. 

"Oh, right there, baby? You like having three fingers in that ass?" Dean whispers, voice husky with lust and adoration. He continues to thrust up into him, penetrating slow and deep in a way that has Castiel’s entire body trembling. 

"Fuck yeah. Wa-Want more, Dean," Castiel whimpers, craning his neck back and chewing on his bottom lip. Despite his shaking hands, he reaches down to haul his thighs to his chest, hooking his fingers behind his knees and keeping them spread accommodatingly for Dean’s selfless hands. 

"Shit, baby," Dean lets out, gnashing his teeth while taking advantage of the new angle. "Look at you—fuck. Such a cute, little bookworm to everyone at school. What do you think people would say if they say you like this, Cas? Spreading yourself open for a big cock." He huffs out a breath as he hammers into Cas relentlessly, driving those three digits into him recklessly and evoking the most desperate, high-pitched gasps and moans from his lips. At the same time, he pumps his cock liberally, all flush and hot against his palm and pearling with precome at the tip. He stops abruptly, just as Cas’ moans begin to mount, and pulls out much to Castiel’s discontent which he is quick to vocalize through an annoyed whine and a weak roll of his hips. Dean just chuckles, spreading his ass and humming appreciatively at the sight of Cas’ puckering hole. He hunches over to press a few hard kisses against Castiel’s inner thighs and over his backside before sitting back on his heels and directing Cas to roll over, "Turn over, sweetheart," Dean instructs gruffly. 

Castiel obliges without even a hint of hesitation. By the time Dean is spreading the cool lubricant over his hard cock, Cas is on display, upper body and head pressed against the mattress and his perky backside in the air. Dean rewards him by rubbing his thumb against his sloppy hole, earning another wrecked moan from Cas who looks as though he’s about to burst. “Look so good like this, Cas…” Dean sighs, leaning over him to pull the stole out from beneath him. Grinning, he takes Castiel’s hands and tugs them behind his back before slowly winding the Valedictorian ribbon around his wrists, binding them and gripping the slack of the sash to hold them in place.

"Feel pretty like this, baby? Wrapped up in a bow for me," Dean grunts, smirking wide when Castiel moans and nods frantically against the pillow. He taps his cock against Cas’ entrance, nudging it with the tip but not pushing in until Cas lets out another whine. 

When Dean sinks into him, Castiel arches with every invasive inch. He lets out a deep rooted groan from somewhere deep in his chest and clamps down hard around the thick cock in his ass only when Dean’s heavy balls press up against his taint. “Oh my god,” Cas sighs, relieved and needy all at once. It’s impossible not to tug at his binds when Dean starts grinding into him, letting him adjust to his massive size through steady rolls of his hips and deliberate pulses. “So big, Dean. I don’t know how you fit,” Castiel whimpers, shutting his eyes and nuzzling into the pillow. 

"Such a liar, baby. You let me right in," Dean grins, covering Cas’ body with his larger one and pressing energetic kisses into the back of his neck. "Opened right up and took that big cock," he growls into his ear, tugging the yellow material around his wrists. He starts to thrust in shallowly, slowly peeling himself from Castiel to watch his cock plunge in and out of his ass an inch at a time. 

It’s not long before Castiel builds up a threshold from Dean’s steadily quickening thrusts. By the time Dean plateaus at a balanced pace, Castiel is butter; it’s not fast but what it lacks in speed, it makes up for in depth. Dean slides out, sometimes entirely just to watch the gape and wink of Castiel’s hole, and pushes back in. Cas rocks with him, releasing a flurry of stuttered moans and strangled, little cries every time he’s filled. 

"Moan so fucking pretty for me, Cas," Dean compliments, out of breath. He tightens his grip on the stole around his reddening wrists and starts to pull Cas into his heavy thrusts, groaning at the sensation of being so deep. Gradually, they find their rhythm together and slowly start to build again, the slap of skin and lewd suction of bodies joining beginning to climb until their movements become aberrant and uneven. "You love it hard, don’t you, Cas? Love being fucked hard by your boy? Hm?" Dean growls, landing a harsh smack against the other’s backside while he rides him insistently. 

"Fuck! Y-Yes, Dean! All yours," Castiel cries out, screwing his eyes shut and huffing out a breath as the warmth in his belly uncoils. "D-Dean, g-gonna come. Do-Don’t stop, plea—!" He gasps and clamps down hard around Dean’s cock, shooting his hot load over the sheets and creating a pleasurable resistance that sends Dean into delirium. 

"Hell yeah, Cas…fucking beautiful," Dean pants, bucking up into Cas once more before releasing the hold on his hands to steady his hips while he fills him to the brim. "Son of a…" Dean trails off, shaking his head and watching his seed ooze out from around his member through hooded eyes. Between Cas’ wrapped wrists and come soaked hole being stretched out over his own dick, Dean briefly considers snapping a picture because  _holy shit_  but ultimately decides not too. Instead, he just pulls out gently and delicately unravels the sash from around his partner’s wrists, laughing faintly when Cas rolls over and whines about the soreness in his shoulders. 

The minute Dean plops down next to him, Cas stretches and settles against his side. He walks his fingers up his boyfriend’s still heaving chest and beams up at him tiredly before leaning up to capture his lips with a few chaste kisses. “Love you,” he murmurs quietly, hooking his arm around Dean’s waist. 

"Love you too, angel," Dean replies, caressing Castiel’s side while pressing a kiss to the top of his head. There’s a brief silence between them as they catch their breaths and come down from their highs before Dean speaks up again. "I…uh, want to show you somethin’," he says simply, tapping Cas’ shoulder and signaling for him to move.

Cas takes the hint and rolls onto his back so Dean can lean over him. He watches curiously as his boyfriend fumbles through the top drawer of the nightstand and quirks an eyebrow when he settles back against the headboard with an envelop in his hand. “Babe?” Cas inquires, looking from Dean to the mail. When Dean hands it to him, Cas realizes it’s already been opened. Cas pulls the letter out from within and unfolds it tentatively before scanning over the text there. “Dear Mr. Winchester, thank you for applying to Kansas State University. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accept—Dean! Oh my fucking god! This is amazing!” Castiel’s eyes go wide as he reads over Dean’s acceptance letter and covers his mouth, staring up at his boyfriend with glossy eyes. 

Dean smiles somewhat bashfully and laughs when Castiel throws his arms around him and starts pressing kisses against every inch of his face. He embraces him warmly and tilts his head back to wipe the moisture forming at the corner of Cas’ eyes, huffing out another laugh when his own vision begins to blur with happy tears.


End file.
